Talk:Shattered Seas: Temple of Doom
Strat This is easy peasy if on the "collapse the portal" step, you pull one mob at a time ... left side, put up the shield, keep the shield up while fighting it with the abilities given, nothing else, except perhaps taunts for the tanks... rinse and repeat on the right side... they are not social, you can fight one at a time. Rinse and repeat on the center one... then collapse portal. Done this on a few toons already. Keep your merc passive, or get a friend who also needs the update. I haven't tried to collapse the portal first, will do that on the next one. Tab to it to find it. I wonder if it aggravates the mobs? Sounds like from the description, no. Why still wrong? I hesitate to change something that's been wrong for so long. I wonder if it's referring to some other zone? But I just finished toon number 3, and I'm certain this is wrong. Step 4 currently says to hail Diabo (aggro mob), but you don't, you hail Aliena, then step into the portals and attack Shissar first, move from portal to portal and kill them all (diabo and the shissar, any order, I've tried it both ways, only my warlock could significantly damage Diabo before the shissar were dead though, so he may have some damage reduction before they are dead, or before at least one is dead? not sure, not enough time to read effects because of the protective pads expiring). There also isn't clear instruction on the second step, the mini-game where you use the shield to protect yourself. I may try to re-edit it, but I'm new to this, it may be a large edit and I'm not sure. :Hi no worries about editing something :) If you feel really unsure the talk page is a good way to let us know that there is something wrong in the article. "Someone" should see the note, if not plz drop a msg on the admins talk page ar at my talkpage (link in my Signature). :You are right, i was a little in hurry when i wrote it and didn't check the other times i did the zone. I changed it to #Speak with Researcher Aillena Belzia in the zone. :considering it's a "solo" zone the shield buff should help when you have a longer casting spells, reduces the incoming damage by 75% i think and it allows you to cast while moving. which helps with casting the damage spells from the hotbars. -- 18:39, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Did it today and don't have to speak with Researcher Aillena Belzia till the named is dead. ::When you enter the room is the first update (You found Dargan) ::if you approach the center .. Aillena runs in, the named and the shissar spawns ::-- 03:13, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: Right you are, and thanks for the encouragement. 04:38, January 12, 2015 (UTC) occasionally the red portals all wink out within seconds of you stepping in them I've had it happen that I was playing a tank and running in reckless. Then during the first fight (with the nerfed shissar that have only a small amount of health), I take crazy damage, so I escaped. When I came back in defensive stance, the red portals instantly gave me the "you can't hold the magic any longer" message, and each red portal turned blue almost immediately as I stepped on it. They were all off... I kited them around for a while, but eventually went to the front door and exited the zone (they will chase you all the way to the door, beating on you with ranged btw). This is my 5th time through the questline, this has happened twice out of the 5. Usually it's no issue, but if you escape or something (or die), the portals seem to bug. I needed the xp anyway, so I just reset the zone, no idea if it fixes itself if you go back in. 04:30, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :I had the problem that the portals don't active at all when you stand within the blue rings right from the start. I dead when i did it with my warlock on that part, but once i revived i was able to kill em without bigger problems. The good thing i noticed is that the "safespots" refresh after some time if you used them, so you can't run out of safespots in there. :The problem that they got used up like crazy didn't really happen to me yet, only saw a similar effect when i moved into a used one to early. :-- 09:10, January 12, 2015 (UTC)